Hamtaro: Hamtaro's Origin
by Zekewolf
Summary: Couldn't think of a better title. This is my first fanfic. This story goes into Hamtaro's background. Who he is, Where he came from, and much more. A few weeks since his mom passed away Hamtaro's been having flashback and dreams. Rate T for later chapters


** This is actually my very first fan fic. I sign up a couple of weeks ago and decided to write something. The story takes place a few weeks after Hamtaro learned that his mother is "in the clouds". This story goes deep into Hamtaro's background. Where he came from, (Not town of Sumire) his family history, and much more. Hope you enjoy my first fan fic. If I you guys want, I'll keep this story going. I'll try my best to capture Hamtaro's naive nature. Even though during this he'll become less naive. Please excuse me for my descriptions in this fan fic. I'm not that good with describing things.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro in anyway shape or form. If I did, do you think I'd be using this site? The only thing I own is the story concept and characters that you'll meet later on.**

**Mood of Many Colors**

"Todays gonna be a great day, don't you feel it Hamtaro?" Laura said while brushing her hair.

"Oh yeah, I can feel it right down to my toes." Hamtaro thought while grooming himself.

"Todays the day we go to the berry orchards and pick some berries to bake mom's famous triple berry pie. Maybe I'll ask mom if she can teach me so I can make a pie for Travis." While looking at Hamtaro through his cage.

"Just be sure to ask her if she know how to make a sunflower seed pie for Oxnard." Hamtaro thought smiling.

"Laura time to go! We don't want to be late!" Laura's mom shouted at the bottom of the steps.

"Coming mom!" Laura shouted back. She went to reach for her basket.

"See you later Hamtaro. As she ran out the door.

"Bye Laura." Hamtaro said while escaping his cage and climbing the curtains to wait for the family car to drive away.

"Alright time to head for the clubhouse." He went about his usual way of getting out of the house towards the clubhouse. While walking he began to have flash backs of his mother.

"Hamtaro you have such wonderful friends." Yuki chan said looking down at Hamtaro. Hamtaro nods.

"Yeah! Its thanks to them that I made it this far." With a smile on his face looking at his mother.

"As long as you're with them...I'll be with you too. I'll always watch over you, Hamtaro..." Fading away into the clouds. The wind smoothly passes through the sunflower field.

"Always...and forever." Said Yuki chan.

Hamtaro's face went from happy to confused. Just as he was about to reach the clubhouse he saw something shiny from the corner of his eye. It looked like an amulet.

"What this thing. It looks so shiny. I know I'll give it to Bijou." Hamtaro held onto the shiny trinket as he headed towards the clubhouse. He entered the clubhouse and greeted everyone. Everyone looked at the shiny object Hamtaro was carrying.

"What's that thing, its so shiny." Pashmina said eyeing what's in Hamtaro's paws. Bijou especially wondered what the shiny object was.

"I don't know. I thought I'd give it to Bijou since she likes these kinds of things." Bijou's eyes sparkled at Hamtaro's generousity, feeling butterflies in her stomach she gently took the shiny object from Hamtaro's paw.

"Why thank you Amtaro. I vwill treazure it forever." Boss looked a little uneasy, he quickly ran to Bijou's side.

"Bijou I got something for you too." Said the somewhat frantic boss.

"What iz it?" She said looking at Boss. Everyone looked at Boss with curiosity wondering what this thing was.

"Uh..." Boss sweat dropped anime style. "Its outside, that's right its outside." Once again using his quick thinking to impress her with something he doesn't have. And almost every time it ends up like this.

"Could you zshow me it later bosz. Amtaro told me we were going to find acorns for the acorn festival three weeks from now." Said Bijou with assurance. She looked at Hamtaro again with a smile.

"Heke, I did?" Said the confused Hamtaro.

"Don't tell me you forgot?" Bijou said. Everyone looked at Hamtaro with a face that said, No surprise there.

"Well, you see..." The shiny object in Bijou's paws began to glow a white color, The ham hams were interested in it now.

"Ooh that's so cool. How did you get it to change color like that?" Hamtaro asked amazed at the jewel.

" I do not know." Bijou said also amazed at the beautiful color. All the ham hams stood in awe as the jewel was glowing from a white to a blue color. A crash was heard just outside the clubhouse, the ham hams jumped at the noise.

"What was that?" Boss shouted frighten at the noise while everyone looked at him with a face that said, whose the tough guy now? Everyone went outside to see what it was. Pashmina noticed bushes rustling from a distance. She headed towards the bushes and saw an injured hamster trying to get up.

"Oh no!" Pashmina said, it alerted the other ham hams to what she discovered they brought the unknown hamster into the clubhouse.

"Do you like think he'll be ok?" Sandy asked Pashmina with a worried face.

"'I don't know his condition." Pashmina looked at the blood stained on the hamster's fur. It was hard to tell what color fur he had. Pashmina could hear the hamster breathing. Pashmina examined the hamster a little closer and saw that he was sleeping.

"Its ok, I think he's sleeping." The ham hams waited about five hours for the hamster to wake up. Penelope was playing hide and seek with Cappy, Maxwell was reading a book on who knows what, and Pashmina sitting next to the sleeping hamster waiting for him to wake up. For the most part, the clubhouse was quiet. Hamtaro and the others have gone to find acorns for the festival.

**Meanwhile...**

Hamtaro and the gang walked towards Acorn Field where the trees give the best acorns. Hamtaro unusually was behind everyone else. His head held down thinking about his mother. Pictures of his mother ran through his mind.

"Hey Hamtaro, are you alright?" Oxnard asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Hamtaro said when he broke out of his distract thoughts. Bijou took notice and decided to walk with Hamtaro.

"Are you alright Amtaro?" Bijou asked with a smile.

"Yes I'm fine." Hamtaro reassured.

"Then vwhy do you alvwayz have your head down?" Bijou said as she looked onward. Leaves began falling from the trees around them.

"I was just thinking." Hamtaro look in the same direction as Bijou did. Not noticing the falling leaves.

"About vwhat?" Bijou asked turning her attention to Hamtaro.

"Its nothing really." Hamtaro said trying to get Bijou not to worry. Boss began to take notice that Hamtaro and Bijou were walking together.

"What are they talking about?" Boss thought to himself.

"Listen Bijou, I know you want to help me but can we just focus on the acorns?" Hamtaro looked at Bijou, Bijou knew Hamtaro didn't want to talk.

"Vwell, alright." Hamtaro and Bijou began looking onward again.

"Vwhat iz wrong vwith Amtaro today? He is never like diz." Bijou thought to herself.

"What's wrong with me? I'm not usually like this." Hamtaro thought to himself. Hamtaro and the gang made it to Acorn Field. But was surprised at what they saw.

"Where are all the acorns?" Everyone shouted looking at the barren trees.

"Boss are you like sure this is the right place?" Sandy asked.

"I'm sure, This is Acorn Field." Everyone became disappointed.

**Meanwhile at the clubhouse... **

Pashmina waited and suddenly, the hamster slowly woke up groggy. Pashmina stood up and tried to assist the hamster but then the dazed hamster quickly regained his composure, saw Pashmina and kicked her in the face thinking she was trying to hurt him.

"Ow! What was that for?" Pashmina shouted. The hamster realized what he did, walked up to Pashmina, helped her up and apologized. Pashmina wasn't happy about the fact that she got kicked in the face but she was surprised, The hamster was injured but for him to get up so quickly and kick her like that and not feel pain.

"How are you standing up? Let alone kicking me in the face like you just did. Which reminds me." Pashmina bonks the hamster on the head.

"That's for kicking me in the face." The hamster rubbed his head to relax the pain in his head.

"I'll take that as a good morning." The hamster said looking at Pashmina then scanning the room looking at his surroundings, Seeing one hamster reading a book and two hamsters playing. Then began to head to the nearest chair to sit down next the bloodstained table using the table as a footstool.

"Nice place you got here." The hamster said relaxed.

"Its not mine, And put your feet down there's blood on the table." Pashmina said as she went to go get some towels and disinfectant spray to clean the blood. The hamster kept his feet up on the table. Pashmina came back irritated due to the hamster not doing as she requested.

"I said get your feet off the table." The hamster smiled looking at Pashmina.

"Correction, you said put your feet down not get them off." Pashmina was thinking about spraying the hamster with the disinfectant spray to wash off the wise guy attitude. But instead she cleaned around his feet. The ham ham gang return with disappointed faces and empty hands.

"What's wrong you guys? Where are the acorns?" The ham hams became more disappointed.

"We didn't get any, the trees were barren." Hamtaro said a few seconds later taking notice of the hamster sitting on the chair with his feet up. Everyone notice him as well as soon as Hamtaro did.

"Hey, you're awake." Hamtaro said while him and the ham hams gathered around him. The hamster looked at everyone around him.

"Hey, you're in my space." The hamster said as everyone took a few steps back.

"I don't think we've met before." Hamtaro said smiling.

"You just figured that out now?" The hamster said. Hamtaro smiled and introduced himself.

"My name's Hamtaro."

"And I'm..." As Bijou was about to introduce herself she was interrupted by the hamster.

"Don't need to go past twenty minutes just giving out introductions, Where's the..." The hamster took quick noticed of the shiny jewel around Bijou's neck.

"Where did you get that?" The hamster pointed at Bijou's neck.

"Diz?, My friend Amtaro gave it to me." Bijou smiled.

"Really. Looks a lot like my girlfriend's mood pendant." Everyone went was surprise at what he said.

"You have a girlfriend?" Pashmina asked.

"Yes, I do. She's very beautiful. Like a lone sunflower untouched by the storm's rain." The boys tried to imagine what she would look Stan.

"She sounds very pretty." Sandy slapped Stan on the back of the head to break him out of his trance.

"I can tell I'm gonna like it here." The hamster folded his arms on the of his head leaning back on the chair.

"So what's you're name?" The hamster looked at Hamtaro.

"Wouldn't you like to know." The hamster said as he closed his eyes.

"The name's Jake a.k.a Zero don't wear it out." The ham hams thought the name was cool especially the nick name. Yelling could be heard outside. Jake opened one eye.

"Looks like they found me, that was fast." Jake headed towards the door. Pashmina was still surprised that Jake could walk after being injured. Jake opened the door and went into the tunnels leading outside. The rest followed soon after. They reached outside and lost Jake."

"Where did he go?" Hamtaro asked himself looking around. They saw a four hamsters walking towards them. They stopped right in front of them. One hamster was a boy who had white fur with fire orange fur pattern and sliver eyes. The second hamster, a girl who had a beautiful light brown color with four white spots on her back and aqua blue eyes. The third hamster who was also a girl had Sliver fur with four dark grey spots on her back and green eyes. The last hamster had white and black fur with two different colored eyes. One was ice blue and the other was emerald green.

**A/N: When a person has two different colored eyes this is called Heterochromia. Won't bore you with the details just look it up on wiki or something. I'll stop the chapter here and split it so it doesn't lose focus. The next chapter will introduce the new characters.**


End file.
